


What if it was meant to be?

by GreyWardenKitten



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, First Time, Fluff, Jealously, Kylux - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slow Build, smut later on, these two are awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenKitten/pseuds/GreyWardenKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux isnt sure he's ready to get back out there after a bad breakup but after constant pushing from his friends he stubbles into something unexpected. Not everything is perfect and things sometimes get messy but that's just part of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux has always had a hard time finding someone worth his time. Either they only were one night stands or they were creepy stalkers who wanted his organs or something. He's not a fan of the club scene it's just to loud and everyone there seems to only want one thing. Still his roommate Phasma always pushes him to go to bars with her and tries to introduce him to every guy that she meets at the gym where she works. Hux can't be mad at her for trying but she knows how stubborn he can be. Relationships just never work for him. 

"Why don't you just sign up for one of those online dating sites?" Phasma giggles while they are enjoying breakfast which each other at the local "Millennium Falcons" dinner.   
It was a small locally owned joint that was conveniently down the street from their apartment. The owners were a nice older couple that reminded Hux of his own parents. The food was pretty good also. 

Hux sighs. He doesn't need some psychopath killer trying to meet up with him.

"Come on it's not that bad?" Phasma turns to Hux who doesn't seem even slightly interested in her propositions. "You know Poe and Finn met on a dating site!" She continues even though he still looks disinterested.

And how is that suppose to be a good thing?Hux rolls his eyes and continues to eat trying to hurry so he can leave this awkward never ending conversation. Poe and Finn were good friends with Phasma since they were regulars at her gym. They occasionally talk to Hux whenever he shows up to get a quick workout in. 

"I can help you set up a profile on one of the sites?" Phasma smiles trying to be helpful even though she knows Hux is going to squash the idea before she even tries. 

Hux shook his head and didn't bother saying anything. Phasma knew him well enough that she knew it would take some more pushing to get Hux to do anything to solve his single and alone status.

Hux had a boyfriend in the past just one since he came out to his friends. It ended horribly so he wasn't sure if he wanted to hope back on a sinking ship. He was a strong independent guy and didn't need anyone romantically he had plenty of friends. Even if he was lonely sometimes he didn't want the drama that having a significant other would bring. 

"You know Phasma I'm perfectly happy focusing on my training." Hux stood up getting ready to leave the diner. Hux had been in training to join the military a duty which he took very seriously he didn't need any distractions right now. His father was in the Military for as long as Hux could remember. His father always pushed him to join up and "Make something of himself". 

Phasma stood up joining Hux as they walked towards the door of the diner. "You could at least try to let someone in." She said loudly as she passed him on her way to work. 

Hux watched as she walked away. Maybe she was right? It had been a year since his last relationship disaster. He wasn't sure how to get back out there or if he should even try. No one likes getting set up just to get knocked down. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Hux just finished up tidying up their small apartment when his phone started blowing up. He sighs it could either be his mother or Phasma. No one else really text him. Hux looks down on the phone and of course he was right it was a text from Phasma.

Phasma: Kanatas tonight 9pm be there! 

Hux: I don't really feel like drinking.

Phasma: That's to bad. Your coming anyway.

Hux snickers to himself he knew his stubborn roomie would say that. She always dragged him out to every club she could. Sure she was trying to set him up but, Hux also knew that Phasma didn't like being alone either. Neither of them did which is another reason they were reason why they got along so well. 

Hux slowly walked into his room trying to think of what to wear. Phasma tells him to wear his black button up shirt with a nice pair of jeans that show off this legs and butt. After a while of trying on clothes he picks what Phasma recommend with a nice pair of tight jeans that showed off his body. He laughed looking in the mirror. If this doesn't get him a date with a nice guy he doesn't know what will.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Of course the bar is as crowded as it normally is on a Saturday night. There's live music and people everywhere dancing or drinking. Hux looks through the crowd trying to spot Phasma. After a while of looking he spots her sitting at a booth with their friends Rey and Finn. They all look nice and he starts to wonder if they are all going to gang up on him about "finding someone". 

"Huxy!" Ren shouts as she sees him approaching. He hasn't seen her in so long he's pretty surprised by her reaction. " Glad your joining us tonight!" Finn calls from beside her. 

Phasma just waves him over and passes him a shot of some vile looking swill he's sure will make him go blind if consumed. He chugs it back quickly determining it was worth the risk. He was going to need a lot more of these if he had to put up with these three tonight why not start now. 

"So? What are you looking for?" Rey questions as Hux puts down his second shot. She is just starting at him with these big eyes waiting for a response.

"Something that doesn't taste as awful as whatever this swill is." Hux shrugs her question off as he downs his next shot.

Rey laughs elbowing him slightly. "No silly I meant what are you looking for in a guy!" Hux chokes on his drink slightly as she basically yells her response. 

He's not even sure really it's not like he has a certain type. More like a oh he's good looking and doesn't seem like a total arse type of thing. Maybe that's part of the problem.

"I don't need help." Hux sighs as he exits the booth making a B line for the door so he can get some fresh air. This bar scene isn't really what he wants nor is it easy to be in for someone like Hux. It's dirty, dingy and full of lust. Everything Hux doesn't want in his life at this time. 

As he's walking out a tall sleek looking man bumps into him spilling a drink all of Hux's black button up. Perfect. Now he smells like the place that he's trying to get away from. 

The guy tries to help Hux get cleaned up but he bolts out the door in a cloud of angry tempted to destroy everyone and everyone in his way. No tonight was exactly how he thought it would go. He got no numbers or as much as a glance his direction then to make matters worse he was covered in some foul smelling vile. He was never coming to a bar again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry if this fic is a little wacky it's my first serious fic and first one with Kylux pairing. Forgive me if there is any errors and please comment if you like it.

Hux woke up that morning feeling sticky already from the beer last night. He needed a shower now then food before he even wanted to look at another human being. His cat wondered by his feet purring and trying to cheer up him. He reaches for his phone only to find he had multiple text for once. 

Phasma: Where did you go?? 

Rey: Are you okay?

Phasma: The guy you ran into while you were being a mopey teenager gave us his number he said he wanted to say sorry for running into you. He's an old friend so be nice! 

Rey: Me and Phasma set you up on the dating site Finn used to find Poe! 

Last text contained a link to some site. Hux sighed what crap had they done now? He wasn't even sure if he should click the link or just ignore it. Throwing his phone back onto the bed he hoped into the shower. He needed to relax after last night and thinking about what his good for nothing roommate and Rey did on some dating thing wasn't helping. 

He paced around the room staring at the text from Rey like it was some beacon. What if they wrote some awful stuff about him on the site? What if they put to much information? What pictures did they use of him? What the hell was he going to do? He sat down putting his hand over his eyes trying to think. Maybe it wasn't so bad? At least he didn't have to talk to anyone if he didn't want to? And he could block any weirdos before they even got the chance? 

Hux leaned down clicking on the link Rey sent him hoping for the best but expecting the worse. The page is loading so slowly it only adds to the frustration he is feeling. Why do they think this is such a good idea? He shakes his head in disbelief as the page finally loads pulling up a profile with his name on it. It looks okay the pictures on the site of him are all good pictures from what he thinks and they hardly put any information which is exactly what he would of done. It doesn't seem so bad actually. That is until he sees a message envelope flashing on the screen. 

Who the hell is already sending him messages on this forsaken site? He clicks to see and a slew of messages start popping up one by one. There has to be at least a dozen on their already. Hux clicks and started reading. Most are from pervert guys only asking him how big his dick is or when they can meet up for a quick fuck. He sighs of course this is how it was going to end. Just as he thought. Then a message pulls up its from a guy who is in the same area as him and doesn't look half bad either. 

Guy: Hello. Your new here aren't you?

He stares at the message. Of course he was "New" here you idiot it clearly states he is a new member when you click his page. Hux just tosses his phone down not sure what to say. Really what do you say to something so obvious. This wasn't a good idea at all.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Finally getting out of his daily training class Hux was so ready to go home curl up in bed and sleep his worries away. He had to make one small pit stop at the club from last night to drop off Poe's lunch as a favor to Finn who was also working late that night. Hux was not happy at all about having to return to that forsaken place but he told himself it will only be five minutes tops and then I never have to come back to this hell hole.

As Hux walks in he notices the bar isn't even slightly crowded for once. There's only a small handful of people here that are mostly sitting quietly drinking away the night. He looks over to Poe who is chatting it up with some bar regulars as he pours drinks. 

Poe looks up seeing Hux approaching still in his shorts and tight T shirt from his training classes. He's surprised at how good Hux really looks in those shorts and waves at him.

"You should wear shorts more often Huxy." Poe catcalls laughing slightly as he says it.  
Hux rolls his eyes and laughs slightly. Hux wishes he felt good looking right now but he feels covered in an invisible layer of dirt and sweat.

"Yeah to bad." Hux calls as he takes a seat at the bar right in front of Poe. "Your lunch." He holds up a brown paper bag and slides it to Poe who seems as excited as a dog with a bone.

Poe starts digging in the bag and smiles. "Thanks man. Wanna drink or anything? It's slow tonight so it's more your style?" Before Hux can even answer Poe is already pouring a drink for him.

Three drinks in they are both laughing and talking about high school days together when a man approaches them sitting beside Hux at the bar. Hux doesn't even glance over he's aware that someone is there just doesn't really care.

"I remember you from the other night." The man beside them finally speaks. He's a tall man with Raven locks that has these all to serious eyes. "I was trying to apologize before you bolted but when I walked outside you were already gone." 

Hux looks over the man besides him looks casually dressed in a black T shirt and jeans that are ever so tight on him. Hux wasn't sure the last time a guy started conversation with him first especially at a place like this. He was pretty damn good looking but surely he only wanted to fuck like all the other guys in this place. 

"Yeah I was in a rush." Hux says coldly unsure what the mans motives are. 

Poe eyes them both and smiles pouring a drink for the raven haired man. "Good to see you again Kylo." Poe says as he passes him a drink. 

So Poe knows this guy? A regular probably. Hux looks up at Poe who eyes him back. The look on his face reads "why are you being a jerk" pretty plainly but Hux doesn't care and doesn't know this guy.

"Kylo this is Phasma roommate Hux, Hux this is Rey's cousin Kylo." Poe finally says with a sigh. He's surprised that they have never met each other then again Hux isn't a social butterfly or anything. 

Hux startes at Kylo trying to see Rey in him. Cousins? They didn't look very similar. Then Hux noticed he was still staring at the guy and looked away quickly his face a nice shade of red.

Kylo smiles this Hux guy obviously was just checking him out. Hux was pretty damn good looking also. That red mane, that all to serious face, his gorgeous eyes. Right now with him blushing his face almost matched his hair which Kylo thought was all to cute.

"Yes well you should of been a little more careful you ruined my shirt." Hux finally spouts sounding madder then he meant. Kylo shakes his head in disbelief the nerve of this guy.

"Well it was your fault actually you came storming around the corner so fast you didn't even see where you were going." Kylo taunts. 

Hux looks over at the man who is smiling like this is funny or something. Hux doesn't think it's very funny.

"Why did you give my roommate your number for me?" Hux asks so straight forward it catches Kylo off guard and even Poe who turns away as quickly as he can. 

Why did Kylo leave his number? He wasn't even sure. At first he told himself he would just buy the guy a new shirt but honestly he wanted to see him again. He had never seen someone with those eyes before and it made his stomach feel like it was full of butterflies. 

Kylo blushed slight unsure of what to say. Should he just tell him he wanted to buy him a drink and apologize? Or that he felt bad? 

"I'm not interested in any hook ups thank you." Hux sighs sliding off his seat ready to leave. He was done here tonight. He was content on being alone with his cat forever and focusing on his career. 

Kylo stands up quickly trying to keep up with Hux as he brooded his way out of the bar. "It's not like that." Kylo finally says loud enough that Hux turns slight to him.

"If it's not like that then what is it?" Hux stops crossing his arms to his chest waiting for a response. This guy looks like your average one night stand sort of guy. He's good looking arrogant and probably slept with more people then a pornstar. 

Kylo shrugs looking at Hux. What did he want him to say? He didn't want to just fuck? "You know my cousin and your friends told me about you. About how you act towards any guy know gets to close. No wonder your single." And with that Kylo turns away and walks in the other direction. 

Hux just stands there wide eyed and shocked. He huffed loudly and stormed out in an even fowler mood then he was previously in. As he opens his car door slamming it behind him he was so angry he just slammed his hands into the wheel. He usually was so collective but there was something about this Kylo guy that really annoyed him. He didn't care anymore he just wanted to go home straight to bed and never come here again.


	3. Chapter 3

Even after Hux stumbled into his apartment to his nice soft bed all he could think about was Kylo. One side Kylo was fucking gorgeous those eyes, his hair looked so soft he just wanted to run his fingers through it, he was slender but muscular. On the other hand he seems like a stubborn ass. Hux sighed loudly as he heard a knock on his door. He wasn't in the mood for more "dating" advice from Phasma.

"Huxy?" Phasma called as she peeked at him from the door. She looked unsure if she should enter. Poe probably told her all about his actions last night and then some. 

"You can come in you know. I don't bite." Hux laughs slightly thinking about what Poe could of told Phasma. 

"What happened last night? Poe told me you met Rey's cousin Kylo and then exploded at him?" Phasma says as she sits beside Hux on his bed. 

Was that really what happened? Hux was pretty sure it was Kylos fault not his. "Not really. We just had a disagreement." Hux began explaining the whole story to her having a hard time choking out what Kylo said to him before he left. 

Phasma looked upset but she hugged Hux tightly. "Hux you should apologize it seems to me that Kylo was only trying to be nice before you jumped down his throat." Phasma giggles slightly. "Well not actually down his throat." 

Hux laughs slightly rolling his eyes. "I don't have his number and dog expect to run into him again so I guess I just have to let it be." Hux spouts confidently like he had won the battle and this conversation was done.

Phasma snatches his phone from the side table and starts typing as if she was writing a novel. "Well I guess it's a good thing that I have his number then." She says with a snicker as she saves it to Hux's phone tossing it back to him. 

Hux rolled out of bed not even looking at his phone. "Maybe some other time but, I have training again today." Phasma sighs as Hux starts getting his clothes ready. Of course he wasn't going to text Kylo. He was to proud of himself to admit he was wrong.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After training Hux gets his phone and change of clothes out of his locker. He was exhausted and ready to have a day off. A message flashes on the phone screen and Hux clicks on it figuring it's more then likely Phasma giving him advice again.

Kylo: Look I'm sorry about what I said last night but you were sort of an ass.

Hux's brow knotted together as he read the message. He shouldn't be mad Kylo did go out of his way to apologize even if he was snarky.

Hux: Yeah I might of been an ass sorry I'm not use to guys approaching me at the bar besides to hook up.

Kylo: Well as cute as you are I'm not like that.

Hux smiles slightly when he reads that. He's not sure if it's true or not but it's a start at least. 

Five or six messages later and they are talking like two normal people asking questions about each other and smiling like dorks every time their phones go off.

Hux: Would you want to talk on the phone?

Kylo stares down at the text unsure if he's okay with that. It's not like he hasn't talked to Hux before but what if they run out of stuff to say and it gets awkward? He goes ahead and send a yes hoping he doesn't make a fool of himself.

Hux smiles pushing the call button. His stomach fluttering nervously as it rings. He hasn't talked on the phone to anyone in so long especially to a guy that mad him so nervous.

"Hello?" Kylo's voice calls breaking Hux from his trance. 

"Oh um hey." Hux says unsure. "How was your day?" He wasn't sure what to say so he played it fast and lose and that's what came out.

Kylo laughs slightly on the other end. "You sound nervous." 

"Sorry." Hux says with a blush creeping over his face. "I am a little honestly." 

"Don't be." Kylo sounds so assured Hux tries to loosen up a little and before you know it they are talking like they have always know each other.

Minutes turn to hours and hours add up quickly. Before Hux even notices it's already two in the morning.

"Wow it's already 2 am." Hux laughs totally relaxed with Kylo. "I can't believe we talked for so long." 

Kylo laughs along with Hux a big goofy smile across his face. "It was nice for sure." 

Silence creeps in and Hux isn't sure what to say suddenly. "Want to go out tomorrow?" He spouts out before its to late.

Kylo blushes slightly at Hux's sudden comment. "Yeah I'd love to. How about the bar we met at?" 

Hux rolls his eyes grateful that Kylo can't see him through the phone. "Um sure." 

They say their goodbyes and both hang up leaving Hux feeling all giddy and happy instead but at the same time dreading going back to the bar. At least Kylo will be there so it won't be half bad really. He wasn't sure how he felt about the raven haired man all he knew was it was something he looked forward too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping everyone is liking my story! I'm trying to write chapters ahead of time to pump them out quicker! Please let me know if you spot any errors or just have comments!


	4. Chapter 4

Hux spent the day nervously pacing around and trying on clothes to figure out what to wear to meet Kylo. He didn't want to make a fool of himself either so he had to calm down and just try to play it cool. Even if he felt like he was about to explode and his butterfly filed stomach was going to tear apart any second now.

Phasma stood in the door way to Hux's room watching him try on different shirts. In her opinion Hux was acting like a love sick puppy something she had never seen before with him. 

"You okay there Huxy?" Phasma teased as Hux was now trying on shoes. Shoes for god sake. "I'm sure he doesn't care what you wear as long as you show up." She laughs standing beside him in the mirror. He actually looked quiet handsome tonight wearing a white button up and blue jeans. His hair was slicked back not a hair out of place.

"What do I look okay?" Hux questioned as Phasma kept staring at him. He looked in the mirror again liking his choice of fashion. 

Phasma leans over helping fix his collar. "You look great ha was sort of surprised that you can clean yourself up like this." She teases.

Hux rolls his eyes laughing slightly as he grabs his keys and phone. "Your hilarious. Ever think of quitting the gym and doing stand up?" He teases making his way to the front door.

\----------------------------------------------------------

As he pulls up to the bar the first thing he notices is how packed the place seems to be. He can hardly fine a parking space and by the time he does he questions if it's even worth going in. He decided he can't leave Kylo waiting so he gets out of his car making his way to the bars gross looking sticker covered door.

Walking in he's trying to push past the crowd to see if he sees Kylo anywhere. By the bar he spots Finn standing there talking to Poe who is serving drinks at such a fast pace Hux wonders how he's not spilling stuff everywhere. Besides them two is Kylo sitting down at the bar with a drink already in hand. He is wearing a maroon t shirt with a pair of black jeans so tight you would of thought they were painted on. Hux thought he looked great in them it showed off his long slender legs really nicely. 

"You showed up!" Kylo shouts trying to get Hux's attention over the sea of people in the bar. Kylo eyed Hux up and down looking at what he chose to wear. 

Hux felt a blush creep over his face and Kylo eyed him as if he were a piece of meat. "Yeah well couldn't leave you here alone." Hux smiles sitting besides Kylo. 

Poe passes them both drinks as he sees Hux sit down. Neither of them notice they are to distracted by one another. 

Hux picks up his drink watching Kylo down his in no time. He looks at it wondering what is actually in it. 

"It won't bite I swear." Kylo laughs motioning Poe for another round. Hux downs the drink trying to keep up with Kylo. Hux is really a light weight and unsure how many he can drink though Kylo doesn't look to concerned. 

After a couple beers and shots Kylo and Hux are laughing with each other having a good time. Kylo is really starting to feel comfortable with Hux being around him.

A short slender guy walks up wedging himself between the pair looking at Hux offering him a drink. "Here you go. I've been watching you from far and think your really to good looking to be at a place like this." He smiles some cheesy looking smile. Hux stares awkwardly at the man.

"Um. No thank you?" Hux mutters trying to think of what to say in such a situation like this. "I'm actually here with um someone so.." Hux begins to say before the man reaches down places his hand on Hux's knee.

"Why don't we get out of here you can come back to my place?" The man says as he rubs Hux's knee slowly.

Kylo just about to explode on the other side of this pompous jerk stands up putting his hand on the mans shoulder. "He's here with someone already." Kylo all but growls at the other man who just ignores him.

At this point Hux could see Kylo fuming behind the stranger who is getting all but to personal. "Sorry but I'm not-" Hux begins to say.

"Come on." The man pulls Hux by the hand basically trying to drag him along.

Kylo stands up looking the man straight in the eyes. At this point Hux isn't sure if Kylo is about to punch the other man or even worse.  
Hux pulls free of the man and goes to Kylos side like an injured animal. 

"What the fuck is your-" The man starts to yell but even before he can gets the words out of his mouth Kylo punches him so hard in the jaw the man is all but thrown backwards into his ass. 

"Enough" Poe calls dashing from behind the counter to the man who is still sitting down dazed and unsure of what just happened. "Looks like you need to go." He tells the man helping him up only to shove him out the door.

Kylo looks back at Hux who looks shaken that he used so much force. "He was an ass." Kylo spouts grabbing his beer taking a drink.

Hux wasn't sure what to say. On one hand Kylo protected him but on the other he used way more force them necessary he probably could of pushed the guy and gotten the same effect. The guy had a busted cheek from where Kylos fist contacted his face more then likely the man would need stitches from such a gash.

Kylo could see the wheels turning in Hux's head. He probably thought Kylo was some asshole who takes things to far. He hasn't gotten into a lot of fights in his life time but then again he had never lost a fight.

"Are you okay?" Kylo mumbles unsure what to do at this point. 

Hux sighs looking back at Kylo. A mask of guilt hangs to Kylo like a second skin. "Yeah." Hux answers looking down at his drink.

"Let's get out of here." Kylo smiles at him trying to make him feel better. He stand up putting his hand gently on Hux's shoulder.

Hux smiles seeing Kylo happy again. "Sure." He says as he stands up besides him.

They both walk to the door unsure of where they are going but at least they are in that shitty bar anymore much to Hux's relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read my fic! It's my first multiple chapter fic so please be kind! Drop me a comment if you like it or have suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

They decide to go to Hux's apartment for a movie and a drink. As Hux fumbles with the keys nervously trying to open the door he realizes he's probably had one to many drinks.

They finally get the door open laughing loudly at how much of a hard time Hux had. "I'm so embarrassed. I can admit I had one to many drinks I promise this doesn't happen on a daily basis." Kylo shrugs in disagreement.

Hux laughs pushing Kylo slightly who falls back onto the couch in the living room. Kylo falls down laughing he's grateful the couch caught him since he was a little to drunk to have enough balance to support himself.

"Jeez I just got here! Is this how you treat guest!?" Kylo teases as he sits up giving Hux space to sit beside him. 

Hux plops down beside Kylo grabbing the remote off the coffee table. "Is that what you are? A guest? I don't remember inviting you in its more like your a lost puppy following me home." Hux laughs flipping through channels trying to find something worth watching.

"I'm sorry what happened at the bar I don't know what came over me." Kylo says quietly not sure if he even wanted it to be heard.

Hux stops turning to look at Kylo. "Seemed like you were -what's the word? Jealous." Hux laughs a slight blush creeping over his ivory skin once again.

Kylo shrugs. " I wouldn't call it jealously technically." Kylo looks away. He isn't jealous. He just didn't like the way the man looked at Hux with such hungry eyes.

Hux shoves him slightly a big smile across his face. "Like hell!" Hux puts his hand down onto Kylo's leg. "It's okay to be jealous for the right reasons."

Kylo looked back at Hux and suddenly he was lost in the other mans eyes. There were so wide the wasn't sure what exact color to call his eyes. Blue? Green? Either way he's sure he's never seen eyes this deep. Kylo leans a bit closer Hux's skin is so ivory but littered lightly with freckles most of them to light to see from far. Kylo's hand reaches up touching Hux's cheek holding onto him ever so slightly.

Hux feels heated a blush creeping over him face unlike any other before. Kylo is admiring his features and now lightly caressing his cheek as he stares into his eyes like they are portals to oblivion. Hux stares into Kylos eyes feeling the warmth inside them. They are a warm brown that reminds him of coffee they are soft but so strong at the same time. Kylos skin is a bit tanner then Hux's complexion it's a soft glow with a sprinkle of beauty marks here and there like a star constellation. 

Hux feels like he's holding his breathe when suddenly Kylos lips melt with his own. It's a tender soft kiss that feels so warm and makes Hux's head spin with lust. Hux leans in closer kissing Kylo back as if he couldn't get enough of the older man. Hands start to wonder and before they know it Hux's arms are wrapped around Kylo's neck afraid that he might wake up to realize this was a cruel dream. 

One of Kylos hands are on Hux's back pulling him closer as their kiss deepens then other hand wondering down his chest. Kylo's hand stops at the end hem of Hux's shirt his hand slowing sliding up to feel the hardness of his abdomen. Hux gasp slightly into their kiss pulling closer to the other man while running his fingers through the Raven locks he likes so much. Kylo's hand slides lower rubbing over the crotch of Hux's pants to find a very obvious erection tenting in his pants. 

Kylo smirks into the kiss feeling proud that Hux is reacting so fast. Hux moans slightly as Kylo keeps rubbing him through his pants. His head is spinning and isn't sure if he should be going this far this fast but he doesn't want it to stop.

Just then the front door opens loudly to Phasma entering the apartment with Finn, Poe and Rey in tow behind her all talking loudly. Hux all but jumped off the couch standing up quickly adjusting his shirt as they walk into the apartment. He's unsure what they've seen but as far as he's concerned nothing happened at all. 

"Oh hey Huxy!" Rey calls pushing past Phamsa to hug Hux tightly. Hux tries to pull back he's a little more embarrassed and unsure if Rey can tell he has an erection. Rey lets go of him totally oblivious to anything happening around her. She eyes the room seeing Kylo sitting there on the couch a dark blush scarleting his face. She laughs loudly plopping down beside her cousin without even so much as thinking.

Phasma isn't so oblivious like Rey she knows something must of been going on due to the scarlet faces they are both sporting. She looks over at Hux who is now wondering toward the kitchen more the likely to get drinks and adjust himself. She laughs slightly at the pure awkwardness that is Hux. 

"What are you doing here Kylo?" Rey says flipping through the tv channels while the rest of the group takes a seat in the living room. Everyone else looks at her with an obvious stare surprised she even had to ask. 

Hux returns in time to catch the awkwardness of the question. "We ugh- went for a beer but came back to watch a movie since things went sour at the bar." Hux quickly interviews before siting on the other side of Kylo leaving him stuck even closer to Rey then he would like to be. 

They finally find a movie on and start talking before Hux knows it he's falling asleep his head resting against Kylo's shoulder. He couldn't help it. Kylo was radiating warmth and very comfortable. Hux's final thoughts before sleep over took him was how he would rather be beside Kylo and his friends then anywhere else in the world. Kylo was something for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Hux wakes up alone on the couch curled up in blankets. His head is spinning from the drinks last night and he laid there wondering if it was all just a dream. He sits up groaning loudly as he scans the room for his friends or Kylo. The whole place looks empty everyone is probably at work or home passed out still. 

Hux reaches for his phone that's laying on the coffee table. As soon as he clicks the screen he notices a couple text messages and a few phone calls. He sighs loudly clicking the messages.

Phasma: Sleep tight!

He laughs reading the text she probably sent it this morning on her way out to work. He sees he has two more text and a notification.  
He clicks the notification first it's a ton of messages and friend request from that sleezy online dating site. He browses through them scanning for anything worth a damn. Suddenly he stops. What is he doing? He has Kylo he doesn't need this site? Wait. Does he have Kylo? They never said they were dating or anything? Where does he even stand with Kylo after last night? Are they boyfriends?

Hux opens his text trying not to think of his relationship. Or whatever they had. 

Rey: Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt last night! Finn told me you two were probably having private time and I didn't even notice! :(

Hux laughs slightly he knew Rey didn't notice a thing but now he was sure the others did. He scrolls down opening his last text message.

Kylo: We should probably talk about last night.

Hux reads in and his stomach leaps into his throat unsure of what Kylo is thinking or what he could say. He waits a second before pushing the call button. He holds his breathe waiting for the familiar voice on the other end to answer.

"Hey I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Kylo laughs he sounds like he's at work. "You fell asleep last night and everyone started leaving so I didn't want to intrude."

Hux smiles slightly still unsure where this conversation was going. "You could of woken me up? We could of cuddled and you could of slept here with me?" Hux says daringly not sure weather it's what Kylo wants to hear or not.

There is silence on the other end and Hux feels like he's going to throw up. "Kylo?" Hux slowly says.

"Yeah I'm here sorry I just was trying to find the words to say." He all of a sudden seems cold and detached. 

Hux wants to just hang up throw his phone and hope he never has this feeling again but he has to hear Kylo out. "Just say what your thinking then?" Hux mutters looking down at his feet trying to come up with what to say.

"Look I had a good time last night and everything but I went to far I shouldn't have done all that." Kylo finally says. "I'm not sure what you want from me and I don't know what I can give you." 

Silence rips through Hux like a knife. He is shocked and unsure what to say. What does he want from Kylo? A relationship? Does he really want that? Or is he just lusting after him. He feels like he knows him enough that they are past just a one night stand or fling situation. 

"I don't know I guess I thought you wanted to date me or something." Hux mutters on the verge of tears. He hasn't cried in so long but he's more then sure he's about to.

Kylo is silent again it feels like forever passes before he finally speaks. "I don't like labels there is no need to complicate things." 

Hux isn't even sure what that means. Does he want to date him just not call him his boyfriend? Does he have someone on the side? What the hell is happening last night they seemed so close and connecting now it feels like they are on different planets!  
"What does that mean?" Hux finally says he isn't sure if he's upset or pissed off at that point. 

"I like you Hux I'm just not sure if it will work out." Kylo says quietly and for a second there Hux thinks he hears him crying. "I got to go Im at work. I'll call you later." And with that the phone clicks off leaving Hux in silence as he stares at the phone screen.

\------------------------------------------------------------

When Phamsa returns home Hux is dragging himself around the house in PJ pants and a shirt that looks like he's worn for months on end. He looks like complete shit. 

"Wow did you drink that much last night or are you pissed we cock blocked you?" Phasma laughs shutting the door.

Hux looks at her and she can suddenly tell something is wrong . Hux's eyes are red and puffy like he had been crying and he looks like he wanted to throw himself in a cave and never come out.

"What the hell happened!" Phasma rushed to him wrapping him in a hug. Hux sniffled a little as if he were holding back tears.

He explained everything to her, the bar last night, the private things they did before Phasma came home, and what Kylo had said on the phone. She was so angry at Kylo! How could he do this they had told him how Hux was and what had happened with his last boyfriend so what the hell! As soon as Hux let her go she was going to send a very angry very long text to Kylo.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo rushed around his parents diner where he worked as a serve as well as just about everything else. Kylo thought he looked awful wearing an apron but all the compliments from guys and girls alike told him otherwise. He had been working a lot shift running himself into the ground but his parents were there to help out. As much as two older people could that is. Finally one his break he looks down at his phone to find about a dozen text and calls from most of his friends. He sighed clicking on them reading them one by one.

Phasma: What the fuck! What did you do to Hux!! 

Poe: Dude you really need to talk to Hux it's not cool what you said.

Rey: I'm coming over to your work to bug you about Hux.

Phasm: Kylo I don't know what your damn problem is but you need to stay away from me and Hux! I'm not letting him get hurt again! 

Kylo sighed figures that everyone would know by now the way those guys spread news like wild fire. He wasn't sure what to say or do. He put his phone back into his pocket ignoring his text. He goes to walk out to see if anyone needs help but his dad and Rey are standing in his way talking. The looks on there face says he should turn back now and not even get close. He almost gets away unscathed but before he get out the door Han his dad starts yelling his name.

"Ben!" Han calls loudly making Kylo freeze in his wake. Kylo hated being called Ben that name is from a chapter in his life he would much rather forget.

Kylo turns facing them giving Han a broody glare. "It's Kylo. Kylo Ren." Kylo huffs wishing he could just leave now before they both try to lay into him. "What are you doing here Rey?" Kylo barks.

Han shakes his head looking at Rey. "See what I have to deal with?" As soon as the words leave his mouth he heard Leia yelling for him from in the kitchen. "See it never ends." Han keeps shaking his head as he grumbles walking to see what Leia wanted.

Kylo rolls his eyes as Han stumbles past him. "I'm busy so if you don't have anything better to say then leave." Kylo says loudly as he walks past her not even making eye contact. 

"Remember what you told me that night!" Rey shouts making Kylo stop in his tracks. "You told me you were scared you were falling in love with Hux. Is this is why you pushed him away?" Rey steps closer to Kylo trying to figure out what he's feeling. 

"I know your scared Kylo, Hux is the only guy you've ever been this serious about but if you push him away he's going to push back and then you'll be alone." Rey puts her hand on Kylo's shoulder he still isn't looking at her. "Fix this before its to late." Rey all but whispers to Kylo.

Kylo brushes her hand off him and she pulls back as if his touch burned. "It's already to late." Kylo hurries past her leaving her standing there as the door slams behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Kylo storms out of work early rushing how to be home so he can be away from everyone.  
As he turns the keys in the door opening into his blank and bare apartment he feels more alone then he ever has. His apartment is a small one bedroom where he lives alone. His apartment looks like it's never seen an occupant. His living room has only a couch and tv. Nothing on the walls or even a spec of live in the entire living room. He threw his bag by the door going straight to his simple bedroom. His room consist of a bed that's still made and a small black dresser with a stack of magazines on top. Kylo throws himself onto the bed staring up at the ceiling he covers his eyes with his arm. 

His phone buzzes he looked down to see a text from his mother.

Mom: Rey told us you left. Are you okay sweetie? You can always talk to me.

He tosses his phone across the room hoping it would explode and he would never had to look at it again. If Hux was so torn up about what Kylo said then why hasn't he texted him? Why hasn't he called? Does he even give a shit? He had so much crap going through his mind he didn't even want to think anymore just sleep for a couple years and hope when he woke up he would be the last person on earth. 

As Kylo starts drifting to sleep he takes back what he thought. If he woke up and was the last person on earth it would truly be hell because the truth was he spent his whole life trying to not be alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Phasma and their friends invited Hux out to go drinking at another bar tonight to try and help him get over Kylo. Hux reluctantly agreed just because he didn't want to be home moping around. Phasma dragged Hux out to go shopping before the bar. She said he need to quote "treat himself" and dress up nice to attract someone that would treat him right.   
After about a dozen different shirts Hux picked a maroon button up with black buttons and a tight pair of black pants that showed off his butt as Phasma put it. He left the top button unbuttoned showing his collar bones and neck nicely. He stared into the mirror thinking that this is the best he's looked in a long while. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night they are all toasting at the bar in a booth in the back. Hux feels a hell of a lot better after three drinks he's laughing and talking loudly like nothing can bother him.   
There's two guys watching him from across the bar both winking at him and waving. Hux smiles back trying to be polite he honestly isn't sure if he's interested or not. He's still broken up about Kylo of course but how can you be hurt if you never even had anything. 

Phasma orders another round of shots to their table she wants Hux to have a good time and can tell he's still being stubborn. "Want me to go with you over there?" She motions to the two guys who are staring Hux down as if he were a steak. 

Hux shakes his head a quick no and downs his shot. He doesn't need Phasma pushing another guy on him after what happened with Kylo. No if he was going to approach them it would be of his own free will. He looks down at his phone there's a handful of messages from the online dating site. He laughs showing Rey some of the messages. Rey snatches the phone from him as quickly as he shows her becoming a keyboard warrior typing left and right one message to another. Hux didn't really care. It wasn't his problem he never even used the damn site before. 

Five or six drinks later Hux finds that the two guys are walking up to him they sit down with his group trying to strike up conversations with him. Hux isn't very interested but is trying to be nice so he says hello and small talks them before Rey pulls him out to the dance floor. Hux doesn't dance. He has two left feet when it comes to dancing but he's drank enough he doesn't give a crap how dumb he might look.   
While they are out there like fools Hux scans the bar looking at everyone. His blood runs cold as he sees Kylo at the bar chatting it up with some older man. They look awfully close so they must know each other.

Phasma notices Kylo and calls a taxi to pick the group up so they can continue the party at their own apartment where Kylo would be far out of sight. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They all load up in the taxi the younger guy out of the two asked to come along, Phasma didn't care to much he was small and if need be she could take him down so she figured why not. The whole way home he was close to Hux whispering in his ear and rubbing his leg like they were an actually couple. Finn and Poe thought it was funny. Why not let Hux has some fun even if it was a harmless fling. He needed to let go and maybe a night of sex would help. 

They all make themselves comfortable in the living room and the stranger who know one even knows the name of is trying to get hot and heavy on Hux in front of everyone. Hux was to drunk to even care and really was unsure if he should care. The guy is good looking and not a bad kisser so what's the problem? 

Hux's phone goes off and Rey is still typing up a slew of messages on it. She accidentally clicks on the text and starts to read it.

Kylo: I need to talk to you. I'm coming to your place. 

Rey's eyes shot up to Hux and whoever the hell was rubbing up on him. "Hux we need to talk now!" She grabs his arm yanking him towards the bathroom. Hux stumbles along behind her not sure if he can even walk straight.

As soon as the bathroom door shuts Rey is splashing water on Hux's face. "You need to sober up now and tell whoever that is to leave now!" She grabs a towel whipping his face. "Kylo is coming over right now to talk to you!" She says happily as she tries to straighten up Hux's shirt and fix his collar.

Kylo? He's coming here now? "What?" Is all Hux can manage to say. He looks at himself in the mirror. "Why does he want to talk now?"

"I think he wants to fix things Hux." She brushes his hair back tying to fix it. "If this is what you want then get ready if not tell me and I'll tell him your over it." 

Is Kylo want he wants? How stupid of him to even ask. He has been thinking of Kylo non stop since they kissed and no amount of beer or other guys can break that. "No I want him here. Get Phasma to kick that dude out please?" Hux pleads as he tries to fix his hair up feeling butterflies going crazy in his stomach. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Phasma thankfully got that guy out with no problems and now Hux was burning holes in the floor where he paced waiting for Kylo. He wasn't sure when he would be there or what to say but he knew he had to try.

A light knock at the door made Hux jump he grabbed the door knob as if it were a life raft and he sinking at sea. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to see Kylo standing there in a black hoodie and pants. He looks horrible but so damn good looking at the same time. 

"Do you want to come in? We can go to my room or we can talk out here?" Hux stumbles over his words trying to think before he spoke. 

Kylo shrugs not looking up to meet Hux's eyes. He isn't sure if he can take looking Hux in the eyes right now. "Your room it's cold out here and your not wearing a coat. Or shoes for that matter." Kylo eyes him for the first time. "Were you out?" Kylo says with jealousy in his voice.

Hux stepped aside letting Kylo into the apartment. "Yes the guys wanted me to go out to forget my issues tonight." Not wanting to say to forget you. 

Kylo wonders if any guys flirted with him he knows he would have he looked gorgeous tonight. He pushed back those thoughts trying to remember what he wanted to say. 

The two make their way down the hall to Hux's bedroom avoiding their friends who eyed them as if Kylo was a wolf following a sheep. As Hux shut the door he wasn't sure what to think but either way it was happening now. 

Kylo sat down on Hux's bed fiddling with his fingers trying to get the words out. "Hux look- I was an asshole the other day on the phone. I'm not trying to make excuses for what I said but I'm here now trying to fix it."

Hux rolls his eyes. Part of him doesn't want to talk to him but the other part knows if he doesn't he will regret it. "How do you think I felt!" Hux crossing his arms trying to hold back his anger. "I felt like I was just a damn fling to you we made out and I probably would of done more if they hadn't came home and then you tell me you don't want anything from me!" Hux finally breaks and lays into Kylo like a storm.

"You get jealous punch a guy in the bar, come home make out with me and feel me up after a shitty first date only to act like it was all a mistake!" Hux bites his lip trying to hold back tears that are threating to overflow. "What the hell do you think I am! Some whore that will fuck you after a shitty bar date?"

Kylo flinches at the words. When Hux says them like that it only hurts more because he can feel the pain he has caused. "No I-" Kylo starts to speak only to but cut off by Hux's ranting.

"You what! While you were off "pretending you didn't give a shit" you were doing what exactly?" Hux snarled like a injured wolf who was cornered. "Fucking God know who at the bar and getting drunk off your ass! I know your type you fuck guys then leave them for some other piece of ass as soon as you find it!" Hux shouts emotions from his past relationship spiraling out from inside. That's the kind of guy Hux hung onto for two years while he fucked everyone and everything he could only using Hux when he couldn't get some with someone else. Hux would be damned if Kylo was going to do the same.

"Is that what you think of me?" Kylo stood up crossing the room to where Hux stood. "I'm just some user? What that I fuck everyone?" Kylo shouts loud enough for the group in the living room to hear.

Hux's nose wrinkles and his brows knot as Kylo steps within arms reach. "Exactly how I think you are." He had never met Kylo before but they did go to school together and he had heard how he was a real charmer for guys and girls alike. Hux always hated hearsay but it seemed to be true to him. That guy at the bar they looked to close to be just friends and while the man looked old enough to be his dad there was no way it was they looked completely opposite of each other. "I saw you at the bar tonight you were to busy talking to that older dude at the bar to even notice me." Hux spouts out before he can stop himself.

Kylo shakes his head. "That was my uncle Luke first off Hux. Second off I don't know what you've heard about me but it's all bullshit." Kylo steps even closer to Hux who is already pissed.

"I've heard your a player you fuck everyone and then leave them behind. I'm not going to be so damn one night stand or notch in your belt Kylo." Hux looks straight up at him with such a strong gaze it burnt. 

Kylo closes the distance between then slowly reaching his hand up to cup Hux's face. "Hux. I've never slept with anyone. Literally. I'm a virgin for fucks sake." He blushes as he says it but it was obviously something that Hux needed to hear.

Hux looked at Kylo eyes wide. There was no way someone this good looking was a virgin. "How?" He simply ask not sure what else to really say.

"I had a fucked up childhood and didn't ever get to close to anyone. Even now I don't have many friends and spend most of my time at my parents diner helping them out. If you don't believe me ask Rey she knows." Kylo sighs heavily it hurts to talk about but it feels better off his chest.

All Hux can do is smile. "What about us?" The three words he has been wanting to say all night to Kylo. 

Kylo stares at Hux looking deep into his eyes. "I'm yours if you'll have me." His lips crash with Huxs desperate and needy but comforting at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hux moans as Kylo rubs him through his boxers. Things quickly escalated from their kiss to them both being in Hux's bed down to their underwear already getting hot and bothered. Kylo was kissing down Hux's chest as he roughly rubbed his covered cock with Huxs listening to the needy sin like noises that poured from Hux's mouth. 

"How are you this good but you've never done anything?" Hux questions between moaning. 

Kylo laughs slightly planting kisses to Hux's throat as he continues rubbing himself against the man under him. Hux reverses their positions quickly making Kylo lay down on his back as Hux crawled on top. He kissed down Kylo's chest till the reached the waist band of his boxers planting a kiss to the obvious erection tenting there. Lifting his hips Kylo slides his boxers down giving Hux more of him.

Hux smiles looking down at the erection springing up at him. It's matches Kylo long, slender with the same Raven locks around it as on his head. All and all it was larger the most he had seen. Hux leans down taking the head into his mouth as Kylo watches a heavy moan spilling from his lips. The way Hux sucked his dick was sinful as fuck. He looked way to good bobbing up and down taking the whole thing down his throat like it's easy making Kylo see stars. He had never done this before but hell he was going to every chance he got with Hux.

Hux's lips swirl around the head of Kylo's cock in such a way Kylo couldn't help but gasp. He gripped Hux's hair pulling him up to meet his lips that were already swollen and red from their kisses earlier. He couldn't get enough of Hux's mouth on his lips or on his cock it was pure bliss. By this point Hux had removed his own boxers showing his own erection off to Kylo. It was definitely like Hux smaller in comparison, a bit thicker then Kylos and surrounded by the same flame red hair that adorned Hux's head. 

"You okay?" Hux questioned as he dug through his bedside table for some lube nervously trying to find it. Kylo chuckled as Hux finally found it holding it in his hands like it was gold. 

"Yeah I think I can manage." Kylo sits up to plant kisses on Hux's Adam's apple as he coats his fingers in a generous amount of lube unsure if he needed more or less. Hux smiles guiding Kylo's hand to his entrance as he claims his lips hungrily. 

Kylo's finger circles Hux's entrances before sliding in ever so gently. Hux gasp loudly it had been quiet a long time since Hux had anyone do this to him and Kylo's fingers were very long and slender reaching into him. One finger becomes two once Hux loosens up enough. Kylo scissors his fingers around inside Hux making him moan loudly as he pushes against his prostate. Hux swears he sees stars and pushes back greedily against Kylo's slender fingers trying to get more then what is already there. 

"Someone is impatient." Kylo snickers rubbing that spot that makes Hux see stars. Hux throws his head back groaning and clinging to Kylo as if would float away if he let go. 

"Please Kylo. I need- I need more." Hux huffs loudly pushing back as hard as he can into Kylo's hand hoping for more. Kylo pulls his fingers out slowly causing Hux to gasp at the sudden lose.

"Since you asked so nicely." Kylo smiles pouring lube onto his cock in anticipation for what is about to happen. Hux stares down at his length looking all sorts of unsure. "I'll be gentle." Kylo teases.

Hux looks away slightly a cloud of uncertainty hovering about him. "It's not that. I just want more then sex Kylo. I don't want to wake up alone in the morning wondering what I did wrong." Hux feels like a fool for saying this now as he's about to fuck him.

"Hux." Kylo pulls him in for a kiss. "You'll never get rid of me now." Hux can't help but smile that is the cheesiest yet it's exactly what he wanted to hear. Hux reaches down finding Kylo's erection and lines it up with his entrance kissing him passionately as he sinks down onto the other mans cock. They both erupt into moans as Hux forces himself down onto Kylo's stiff cock there is enough lube to help but the stretch is a bit painful since it was been so damn long since Hux did this.

"Fuck!" Kylo hisses as Hux fully seats himself onto his cock. The tightest is almost overwhelming to Kylo and he grips Hux's hips with threating grasp sure to leave bruises tomorrow. Hux moans loudly trying to adjust to the length inside him.

"Ah." Hux gasp as he begins riding Kylo gently still stretching a bit at the intrusion. Kylo is still gripping Hux's hip pulling him down firmly going deeper inside him as they move.

Hux went from gently and steady to a hard thrusting down in no time he started to hit that spot inside himself while being impaled on Kylo's cock. Kylo thrusting up to meet him trying to somewhat take control. Looking up at Hux on top of him ridding his cock like he will go mad if he doesn't get more really looks amazing to Kylo it's better then he could of even pictured. Hux leans forward using his hands on Kylo's chest to support himself as he pulls almost completely off Kylo before slamming down hard taking him all the way in just one thrust. 

Kylo swears he's going insane just watching the hot scene before him. Hux riding him with such a madding scene his cock bobbing between their two bodies swollen and leaking. Hux's face is twisted in pure please and enjoyment but a smile still across his lips. It's something else entirely. He can't help but think in this moment how he really feels about Hux.

Hux continues his brutal pace which is only matched by Kylo thrusting into him from below at the same time. Hux can feel himself on the end and is seeing stars as Kylo pushes against that spot inside him. Hux starts babbling words that Kylo can't quite make out. He knows either way it's definitely good.

"Ah! Ky-Kylo! You feel- so damn- good!" Hux barely gets the words out between thrust. Kylo smiles from under him sitting up more pulling Hux into his lap. With Hux in his lap it's a lot easier for him to do more of the work and fuck Hux into oblivion. Kylo picks up the brutal pace Hux had started and not before long he has Hux moaning and making all sorts of sinful sounds that resonant in Kylo's mind. 

Kylo can't go on much longer it's just to damn good Hux is so tight and hot it just a matter of time before he explodes. Kylo turns Hux on all four getting behind him gently pushing back into the heat that he craves so much. Hux throws his head back in this position he can feel Kylo going deeper then before and it's driving him crazy. 

"Oh fuck Kylo!" Hux gasp as Kylo starts picking up pace thrusting into Hux's body with all he's got left. Reaching around taking Hux's cock in his hand he rubs him in rhythm to his thrust. Hux's toes curl and he swears he's screaming like a virgin as Kylo takes his cock in hand. It's just all to much Hux pushes back onto Kylo digging him even deeper inside as he bust all over Kylo's hand covering it and the sheets. 

Kylo smiles moving his hands to Hux's hips getting more leverage he leans down kissing Hux's spine and making his way up his back. By the time he gets to Hux's neck he's thrusting erratically and at a harsh pace as his organism draws closer by the second. 

"Can I?" Kylo spouts down to Hux who is still yelping beneath him. Hux nods and bites his lip trying to keep the whole apartment complex from hearing them. Kylo chuckles slightly continuing his trust till even he starts to moan with closeness. A few more thrust and Kylo empties himself into Hux's ass. Hux is pulled into spooning by Kylo who is out of breath and sweaty. This sure made on hell of a first time for Kylo. 

Kylo plants kisses to Hux's shoulders and pulls him tight against his body. Hux just smiles enjoying the closeness he wanted to get up and clean himself off but he's pretty sure his legs didn't work right now. "Hux I-" Kylo starts to say but stops resting his head on Hux's back. 

"What is it?" Hux asked quietly to tired to turn around. Kylo is overwhelmed with all these feelings rushing into him at once it's something he can say he's never honestly felt before. 

"I love you." Kylo lets go and finally says it. Hux eyes widen as he turns to face the other man. "Look I'm not just saying it because we had sex but because since we were apart all I could think about was you. No matter what I did it was you who was on my mind. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. Ever." Kylo says as if he is on the verge of tears. 

Hux just leans over planting a kiss on Kylo's lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Hux smiles looking at Kylo's eyes that are building up with tears. "I love you too." 

It had been unlike anything either of them had ever felt before it all happened in a very unexpected way. As the night went on they held each other whispering and confessing what they had felt. Hux now knew how to trust someone and that love is out there. Something he never thought was real.


End file.
